2013.09.24 - Mentor and Student
Emma texted Shaw on her way back from Guatemala with a simple text, "I need to talk. Can you make time?" After some brief interacting they were able to arrange a meet and time at the Hellfire club. After all was said and done with her teaching session she realized there was a current hole in her life, whether she realized it or not her one confidant in life, Sebastian Shaw. She came directly from the encounter. She was still dressed in her leather corset, pants and dominatrix-like boots. Once she arrived to the NY branch of the Hellfire Club she ordered a martini and asked for privacy unless summoned. When Shaw happened upon her she was staring at the first American Hellfire club painting, looking lost. Shaw was sleeping when Emma had first messaged him. He had been with Millie the night before and they had worn each other out, both physically and emotionally. So when he did come down to meet with Emma he was dressed in just a pair of breeches and a lime green robe with gold trimmings, "Emma, Emma, Emma... what's the matter?" He was sincere in his question, no probing for manipulation, not seductive flirts. He was in many ways, the man that first told her she could be more than the failed daughter of Winston Frost and elevated her to the position of White Queen. As Emma looked at, Shaw he was a welcome sight, she simply placed the martini aside and embraced him in a hug. She would have given him a kiss if there weren't other factors in place. For the moment she needed a friend, and the closest friend she ever had was Sebastian Shaw. Her voice was soft, "I failed today." After a few silent moments she speaks, but keeps the closeness, "I arranged a training session, of sorts, between Leo Luthor and Namor. And it just went awful. Now I think the /both/ of them think lessor of me and the one I had plans to be my leader of my Hellions and..." Emma is not quite the White Queen at that moment, the woman Shaw personally helped mold. She was Emma Frost, the failed everything. No one sees this face, /no one/ save or perhaps one man. He wrapped his arms around her, not in any sort of seductive or manipulative way. But as the mentor, as the man who lifted her up from her lowest point and helped her. Sometimes harshly, but never out of lust, "I'm sure you didn't fail. You're Emma Frost, failure is not in your vocabulary." He let go of the hug and smiled at her, "Even when you do fail, you don't. That is the way of us, my White Queen." He touched at her eyes, he could tell she had been crying at some point. Her make-up was not perfect... slightly smudged, "Tell me what happened. We will make this work for us, as we always do." She summoned the Hellfire workers to bring drinks and other food, as she realized she hadn't eaten in several hours. As their food was brought into the dining hall Emma had finished her evenings encounters, explaining all that was her relationship and dealings with two gentlemen known as Leo Luthor and the Sub-Mariner. She explained it down to every last important detail, because that was the nature of their relationship as it normally stood. After she finished a few very favored spoon fills of her dinner, "And after that I'm left with this feeling, Sebastian, that I can't teach or have any of these other things like a positive relationship." She stared into her martini glass, "I was asked to look after a Luthor child. I hate the Luthors, I think. The child is full of power, but he is all...emotion. Utter opposite, I think I hate them both for opposite reasons." Sebastian shook his head at Emma, "You are an excellent teacher and you know it. The Luthors... well lets just say with them, patricide is an understandable habit out of them. You remember Lionel, he was the man with the long brown hair who would grab your ass even when you told him no touching. He was worse to his child. And Alexander... well we both know the issues with him. He learned no lessons from his father's behavior" Shaw shrugged his shoulders slightly, "And then Leo... lets be honest. He's not Lex's child. Based on what I'm hearing from you, and my own research, he sounds more like some sort of amalgam of Alexander and his most hated person. 'The Alien'" He smiled more like the current Shaw. He so loved the idea that Lex was just having a huge penis-envy contest with Superman. "I'm surprised actually that Namor wasn't the issue. You told me he was very volatile... and impulsive." Emma rested an elbow onto the table, resting her chin onto the palm of her hand, "Oh I /quite/ like that about Namor. And in this little challenge he was very straightforward." She let out a sigh and downed the rest of her drink, "No really in the End it was the little Luthor. I shouldn't be surprised. Their story doesn't hold up, and I think I know why. The trouble is I've met many a horny men and women, they are easy to use and abuse and throw to the curve. But when they use that as front and want me to bend over backwards to prove myself as their teacher?" Suddenly a maid waitress appeared to refill her glass, "Fuck Lex Luthor. Fuck the whole lot of them, Sebastian. I will continue my plans but really if it all falls flat I don't care. New mutants and others are born every day. My Hellion doesn't need to be born in a lab." She quite relished the idea of the son being much more interesting than the father. She was going to shape him in her own perfected image. Now she wasn't so sure, and she was left with a feeling she hadn't experienced in some time, doubt. The last time she had experienced it, she smashed the window to s fetish shop and snuck in the back door of the Hellfire Club as a dancer. "And there you have it, Emma Frost is not a bad teacher. She has a bad student," Shaw said a serious look on his face, "You have done nearly everything right and Leo has proven to be so like his 'father,'" Sebastian even did air quotes for that; it was obvious he knew there was more to Leo Luthor than met the eye, "Arrogant, no class, and obsessed with achieving more than he's owed. Like his father before him." He touched Emma's cheek softly and smiled, "Think of how both of us paid our dues. We started from nothing, families that disowned us, jobs beneath us. And we rose above it all to prove to everyone... that we are the royalty of this world. We are the Chick, the World has always been our egg." Shaw was still looking into Emma's eyes and still touching her cheek as he added, "Alexander and Leo... they are not us. Alexander stole everything from his father, just as Leo will steal from Alexander. The shell remains on them, they are blinded by their darkness." "At least Anthony and Justin are making their own names," Shaw added at the end. Emma reached out to touch Sebastian's hand and held it in between her own. This evening was important to her. Their relationship has taken so many turns, but one was the most important this day. Her mentor. And she needed that now. She let out a sigh, "You are right. But they want Leo as a part of the Circle. Had he agreed to my terms of teaching I would have pitched in my vote, but I no longer agree to this and also." Her eyes looked to the side, "Lex. There are problems, you know them but with Leo I was sure I could push him into my favor. I am less sure now, he has competitive urges towards you, views it as a black versus white, and sees me as a...mate. It sickens me." "Alexander will get his White Prince. He needs that. I will give Alexander that. And then, you and I.. we turn him. Like I said, the Luthors are fond of the concept of patricide. Leo Luthor is no different. He will grow to hate his 'father', and as he does.. we will pick up the pieces." He kisses Emma on the forehead, "Darling Emma, you always understood me and you always saw the game I have been playing. You out of all of my Inner Circle understands these words, 'For the World's Revolution.'" There is a emptiness to her words as she drew him close as he kissed her forehead, "But I will not sleep with the son, either. I am not that person anymore, Sebastian. So I will turn him any other way, but I wont do that. The son more than the 'father' is harder to penetrate telepathically, I can of course but it's harder. His mind is thicker really. But they both see me the same way but one expresses it simply. To both of them, I am not an equal, I am who they need to fuck to get ahead." She nestled her face into his shoulder, it is almost as if Emma was 18 once more. Just a stripper with nothing to her name and everything to prove, more importantly to herself, "I'm sorry. Today was not good. I'll push the son to our favor, even against his 'father's wishes'. But I think I'll have to 'graduate' him first. Once I call him my equal he will trust it." Sebastian held Emma close to him, a tight squeeze to let her know he cared and he felt her issues, "My darling Emma, you don't need to make Leo you're equal. Hell you can and should tell Alexander to go fuck himself." He squeezed her a bit tighter and then pulled her back to luck at her, "And this has nothing to do with the Inner Circle or even your history. Alexander is worthless to you, Leo is worthless to you, unless you can make them do what you wish. You are better than every nepotistic head of every company we compete with. You are better than every worthless son or daughter that takes over for their parents." He kisses her softly again on her forehead, "You are better, because you are -Emma Frost-." There was a reason Sebastian Shaw was the most important man in her life. The reasons some days were complicated but every day it was always true. He was there for her, and she is there for him, in the little ways and in the big ways. She kissed him back softly on his cheek, and placed her drink aside as she nestled with her back to him, "I know. And if these plans go sour perhaps I'll watch them both go comatose as I rework their minds from scratch. Just depends on my mood that day." She took a moment just enjoying their closeness before speaking again, "Namor and Leo. They fought at a Lex subsidiary, very far down. In Colombia. It worked for both parties. There will be ramifications. I." She touched at Sebastian's arm, as she continued to 'snuggle' for lack of a better term, "More ploys. Annoy Lex as I prove Leo's worth. I may need to scratch the whole thing. I need your help again Sebastian, your guidance. I'm afraid I am lost once more." He held his darling Emma to him and said, "I will always be here for you. And I will always guide you." He pulled her away and picked up his glass of scotch and handed Emma her martini, "Let's talk in more privacy... we have much to discuss, my dear." He took Emma's hand and lead her up to his bedroom. There was indeed much to discuss. Emma followed him to his bedroom and with any remaining faculty in the building, they would not see or hear anything in the room unless she made It so. She closed the door behind him and sipped at her drink, "We are alone. I could dismiss all of the staff but they have their uses." She let out a chuckle, and made herself comfortable on Shaw's personal chair he kept in his bedroom. Shaw sat down on his bed, "The Luthors are lost causes, always had been. I just hoped I could have dragged the 'son' away from the father. I honestly just wish Lionel was still alive, that man I could control and understand. Alexander... he's just an asshole who thinks I don't see through him." His dressing gown laid bare as he sat on the bed, showing his entire body and physique. Both things Emma was intimately familiar with. "Soon Alexander will make his play for Lord Imperial. He will fail, but Leo is the wild card. And I need to know more about him. I need to know he won't be an issue," Shaw said his face going serious, "Alexander views me as a drunken fop. Leo will be the one who determines if it ends with snapped necks and cover stories or with corporate takeovers." He added, "And the Academy of Tomorrow will be what determines not only the fate of the Inner Circle, but by Hecate, it will determine the fate of the entire world some day." Emma placed her drink aside and moved to stand in front of Sebastian with her hands in his, and one leg nestled in between hers as she stood in front of him, "A wild card I wished to control. That is not off the table for not. Lex will make that play soon, and he'll want me at his side. And that is that is the goal of my dream project." She leaned forward and kissed at Sebastian's cheek, "But that isn't today. Thank you, Sebastian. You give me clarity that no other can. I hope some days I am held to the same standard." "I hold you to that standard every day, because believe it our not Emma," he kissed her back, "You are my rock as much as I am your rock. You keep me honest, just as I keep you honest." With a sly smile he adds, "Just as it was always meant to be." Category:Log